New Moon: Edward's POV
by Twilight.Angel.Gal
Summary: New Moon from Edward's point of view. What exactly did Edward do when he was away from Bella? Read and find out! I'm horrible at summaries, please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Hope you like it. Tell me what you think! **

**Edward's POV**

It was Bella's birthday. I couldn't wait to see her. I swiftly put on the first clothes I found in my closet and sprinted downstairs and was out the door before Esme could finish saying good morning.

We got to school early and I parked my Volvo in the usual spot. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went to class, but Alice and I waited by the car for Bella.

After a while, I saw her noisy truck drive into the lot. She got out quickly, slamming the door of the Chevy.

I smiled as I saw her. I wonder if I'll ever be able to look at her without feeling extremely happy and without smiling. As Bella walked up, looking absolutely stunning as usual, she frowned as she saw Alice practically hopping with excitement and clutching a present.

Bella had a weird thing with presents. She didn't want us to give her anything for her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice said, prancing toward her.

"Shh!" Bella hissed, glancing around the parking lot.

Alice chattered about presents and the scrapbook and camera from Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents. I waited patiently, taking in her beauty as she walked toward me.

When she reached me I reached out my hand and she took in without hesitation, smiling beautifully. I squeezed her hand, gently, and I heard her heart stutter and miss a beat.

"So, as discussed, I'm not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" I said, as I traced her perfect lip line.

"Yes. That is correct." She said.

"Just checking." I ran my head through my hair.

It bothered me I wasn't allowed to celebrate her birthday. I wanted to make this day special.

"You might have changed your mind." I said. "Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

Alice laughed. "Of coarse you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older." Bella said, unevenly

I felt a pang inside of me, and I fought to keep the smile on my face. Older. Bella getting older. It hurt me just to think of Bella getting older, and to know that I could not.

I forced myself to stay in the present.

"It's older than Edward." Bella was saying.

I sighed, feeling the pang inside again.

"Technically." Alice said, making her tone seem light. "Just by one little year, though."

Alice started to chatter about later today when Bella was supposed to be coming to our house.

"I thought my birthday was about what _I_ want." Bella pouted.

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school." I said.

"I have work." Bella said.

"You don't, actually," Alice said with a smug smile. "I already told Ms. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday.'"

"I- I still can't come over." Bella said, desperately looking for a good excuse.

She was so absurd and always unpredictable.

"I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English." Bella said, smiling slightly.

Alice snorted. "You have _Romeo and Juliet_ memorized."

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it- that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

I rolled my eyes, amused at her pathetic attempt at persuading us to not celebrate her birthday.

"You've already seen the movie." Alice said, narrowing her eyes.

"But not the nineteen sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

"This can be easy or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"

Hurriedly, I interrupted Alice before she could complete her threat.

"Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there." Bella added, smugly.

"I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up." I said, with a grin.

"Sounds good," Alice said. "See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

She smiled widely, gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and pranced away.

"Edward, please-" Bella started to beg.

I pressed a finger to her soft, warm lips. "Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you think I should continue!**

**Luv yas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so heres the second chapter. Thanx SO much to JamieGurl16- luv ya for reviewing! Everyone who reads this- even if you hate it- PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: Most dialogue and characters belong to SM- not me :(**

The radio in Bella's truck was annoying me. It had horrible reception. I smiled to myself, thinking of the presents my family had gotten her.

"You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car." Bella said, grumpily.

I tried not to smile at her tone. I was in Bella's Chevy, reluctantly letting her drive; on the grounds that it was her birthday.

She parked in front of her father's house, her mouth still slightly turned down. It bothered me to see her distressed, so I took her delicate face in my hands, carefully as she was so breakable.

"You should be in a good mood, today of all days." I whispered, letting my breath fan over her face.

Her breathing turned uneven and I smiled to myself.

"And if I don't want to be in a good mood?" She asked breathlessly.

"Too bad." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, relishing in the softness and warmth of her perfect lips.

I let myself sink into pure pleasure, keeping just enough control to pull away when she responded with a bit to much enthusiasm.

"Be good, please." I said.

I couldn't stop myself kissing her again. I pulled away much too soon, folding her arms across her stomach. Bella's heart was beating irregularly and she put a hand on her chest.

"Do you think I'll ever get better at this?" She asked, quietly. "That my heart might someday stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?"

I grinned slightly. "I really hope not."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go watch the Catapults and Montagues hack each other up, all right?"

"Your wish, my command."

We went into the house and I lay on the couch watching Bella start the movie. She sat next to me and I wrapped my arms around her slender figure and pulled her to my chest.

I was always happiest with Bella in my arms. Unfortunately, my cold, hard chest was probably extremely uncomfortable to her.

I pulled a blanket off the couch and draped it over her.

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo." I said, as the movie started.

"What's wrong with Romeo?" She asked, looking incredulous.

"Well, first of all, he's in love with Rosaline- don't you think that makes him a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

"Do you want me to watch this alone?"

"No, I'll mostly be watching you, anyway." I said, happy I got a few extra hours to be with Bella. "Will you cry?" I asked, hoping she would, so I would get to comfort her.

"Probably, if I'm paying attention."

"I won't distract you then." I whispered, and pressed my lips to her head.

I spent the movie taking in every part of Bella and whispering the actors lines into her ear. I knew all the words thanks to my many years of studying the movie in school.

At the scene where Juliet found her husband dead, Bella started to cry, to my amusement. I hugged her and dried her tears with a lock of her silky hair.

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here." I said, thinking of how uncomplicated it was for humans to kill themselves.

"She's very pretty." Bella said, seriously.

I was disgusted. The actor playing Juliet couldn't even compare to Bella's beauty.

"I don't envy the _girl-_ just the easy of suicide." I said, teasingly. "You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one vial of plant extracts..."

"What!" She cried.

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning...after he realized what he had become... And he's clearly in excellent health."

Bella turned around and faced me, her chocolate eyes boring into mine.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?" She demanded.

"Last spring, when you were..." The thought still pained me to no end. "...Nearly killed...Of course I was trying to find you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."

Absent-mindedly, she traced the scar on her hand, the scar from James. Not for the first time, I was extremely curious to know what she was thinking.

"Contingency plans?" She said, bringing me back from the terrible memories of that day that still haunt me.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." I said, stating the obvious. "But I wasn't sure how to _do _it- I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help...so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."

"What is a _Volturi_?" She asked, sounding angry.

I explained to her about the Volturi, a family of vampires that Carlisle had once lived with.

"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi." I said, calmly. "Not unless you want to die- or whatever it is that we do."

Bella took her warm hands and held my hard face.

"You must never, never think of anything like that again!" She said, furiously. "No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed_ to hurt yourself!"

Pain shot through me again at the idea of anything happening to her.

"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point." I said, matter of factly.

"_Put_ me in danger!" Bella said, angrily. "I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault? How dare you even think that?"

Bella _did_ seem to have a knack for getting in trouble.

"What would you do, if the situation was reversed?" I asked.

"That's not the same thing."

I chuckled. It was okay for me to end my life- I wasn't even properly alive- but not for her to end her life when she was so young. Her logic was absurd.

"What if something did happen to you? Would you want me to go _off_ myself?"

I worked to keep the pain off my face, but only half succeeded.

"I guess I see your point... a little, but what would I do without you?"

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

I sighed. Didn't she know I could never live without her? Didn't she know she was all that mattered in my life?

"You make it sound so easy."

"It should be. I'm not really that interesting."

_Not interesting? _I opened my mouth to argue when I heard Charlie's cruiser around the corner.

"Moot point" I reminded her, and pulled her up so we weren't touching.

"Charlie?" She guessed.

I smiled. Bella reached over and took my hand.

Charlie came in with a box of pizza, and he and Bella had their supper.

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the evening?" I asked when they were finished,

Charlie granted his permission, as there was a game on television, and threw Bella her new camera, which she promptly dropped. I scooped it up and a few minutes later, we were in the truck.

On the way to my house, Bella insisted about being stubborn about her truck and birthday presents. Wasn't my job to spoil her? She wasn't making things easy.

Before we got to my house, Bella brought up the subject I hated most- the idea of her becoming a vampire.

She had a whole life to live and I wasn't taking that away from her.

I helped her out of the car, and as I tried to calm myself down, Bella eased the tension perfectly by asking if I would show up in the pictures.

I was still laughing as I opened the door to my excited family, ready to celebrate the first birthday since 1935.

**Please tell me if you like it! I'm not going to continue unless I get reviews, so PLEASE... review!**

**Luv yas, kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me :(**

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" My family yelled, as soon as we walked through the door.

The entire house smelled like roses and scented candles. Obviously, Alice hadn't been able to resist.

Sensing her discomfort, I put my arm around her warm waist, and kissed her forehead.

While Bella talked to Carlisle, I shot Alice a glare.

_Sorry_, she thought. _Couldn't help myself._

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett was teasing Bella. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced as always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett." Bella said, her face blushing a brilliant red.

Emmett laughed. "I have to step out for a second."

He winked at Alice and I rolled my eyes behind Bella's back. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try," Bella said, sarcastically.

"Way to be inconspicuous," I murmured to Emmett before he left.

He shoved me playfully before running to Bella's truck to put in her new stereo, before she could return it.

"Time to open presents." Alice was saying.

Jasper was about to move toward Alice, but she went to Bella and pulled her away. Jasper, immediately careful, leapt away. I smiled, hoping to reassure him.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-" Bella pleaded.

"But I didn't listen," Alice said, smugly.

She took away Bella's camera, and handed her the first present.

Hesitantly, Bella tore off the silver wrapping paper and stared at the box for her new car radio. She opened it and peered inside, obviously having no idea what it was.

"Um... thanks."

"It's a stereo for your truck." Jasper explained, laughing. "Emmett's installing it right now, so that you can't return it."

Bella grinned, her features lighting up perfectly.

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie." She nodded to them. "Thanks Emmett," she said, yelling out the door.

Emmett laughed loudly from the truck, delighted with her pleasure, making her laugh too.

"Open mine and Edward's next." Alice said, impatiently, in a high voice.

Bella's eyes widened and she turned to glare at me. Even though I knew she didn't mean it, I desperately wanted to make her happy again.

"You promised!" She accused.

I was about to answer when Emmett came bouncing in.

"Just in time!" He said.

"I didn't spend a dime." I said.

Slowly, I pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella inhaled deeply and turned to Alice.

"Give it to me."

Emmett chuckled.

_God, you think we're going to chop her head off or something, _Alice thought, rolling her eyes, while handing Bella the present.

She took the package, rolled her eyes at me, and stuck her finger under the paper to open it.

I could smell blood. I turned and saw Bella cut herself on the paper, squeezing out a drop of vibrant red, fresh blood.

"No!" I yelled and threw myself in front of Bella and pushing her back.

Everyone's thoughts were screaming and I heard Jasper's ravenous yearning loudest. He slammed into me, desperately trying to reach Bella, his teeth snapping and his eyes black with thirst.

All I could think about was to keep Bella safe. I wrestled with Jasper until Emmett held him, though just barley.

The scent of Bella's blood was overwhelming. I looked around to see her whole arm sliced open.

_Don't breath, don't breath _I chanted to myself, fighting the temptation of Bella's amazing smelling blood.

Carlisle stayed calm and collected.

"Emmett, Rose get Jasper outside." He ordered.

Jasper, who was still struggling, was pulled away.

I went over to Bella, crouching over her in case Jasper fought his way over here. Esme came over, trying not to breath. She was horribly ashamed and her thoughts were a mix of worry and sadness. But then she tensed, and, knowing the smell was too much for her, followed the others into the yard.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She cried.

I was about to ask Bella if she was all right, and I took a small breath to speak when the scent overtook me.

I tensed, horribly afraid, but I looked at her small, pale face and was immediately even more determined not to hurt her.

Carlisle came nearer. "Let me by, Edward."

I hesitated for a few seconds, and then, deciding it was safe, let him through.

Carlisle examined her muttering about glass in the wound. How could I have let this happen? I was a vampire; she was a human. I was putting her in danger every second I was near her, for my own selfish pleasure.

Was this relationship really the right thing?

**So, what did you think? Tell me, Please! **

**Luv yas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks SO much to the people who reviewed- I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**So here's chapter 4, hope you like it... and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to SM, not me.**

_What have I done?_

Those were the only words running through my head as I carried Bella to the kitchen table, as Carlisle was going to examine her here.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

_How is she doing?! She just got her arm sliced open, almost killed by a ravenous vampire and you ask how she is _doing! I wanted to scream at Carlisle.

"I'm fine." Bella answered, her voice even.

_No, you're not! _I kept my mouth shut and face blank.

I still wasn't breathing and it was becoming more uncomfortable. Carlisle got to work and Bella noticed me.

"Just go, Edward."

"I can handle it." But I knew I couldn't, not for long. Her blood intoxicated me. It smelled good to everyone, but to me it was almost impossible to resist.

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella said, "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

A part of me wanted to listen to her, the rational part. But it hurt me to leave her and, as if to prove my point, she winced. How could I ever leave her?

"I'll stay." I said, determinedly.

"Why are you so masochistic?" She grumbled, sullenly.

Carlisle could have told me with his thoughts, but for Bella he spoke out loud.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets to far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Yes, go find Jasper." Bella said, eagerly.

"You might as well do something useful," Alice added.

I narrowed my eyes as they ganged up on me, but I nodded and reluctantly ran outside.

Once outside, I took a deep breath, which calmed me slightly.

_Jasper ran that way _Rosalie thought, lazily. She was pointing toward the forest.

Esme gave me an encouraging smile before I took off. I caught Emmett and Jasper's scent before long and traced them for about 15 minutes before hearing them.

"Edward's coming, don't go!" That was Emmett.

I heard scuffling sounds and knew Jasper was trying to get away. I slowed to a walk before I reached them and when I stepped into the clearing I saw Jasper standing with his back to me, his arm against a tree.

_Talk to him?_ Emmett thought before sprinting back home to give us some privacy.

I waited for Jasper to speak, or think, first.

_I feel terrible._ His thoughts were bursting with shame.

I sighed. "Look, I'm the one who should feel bad. I brought everyone in danger by bringing her here. I should have known this wasn't a good idea. I'm trying to do something that's impossible for our kind and-"

_Stop! Edward, I almost killed your girlfriend! You should be beating me up right now!_

Don't be mad at him I told myself, taking deep breaths to calm down.

I sat down on a rock, put my head against a tree and closed my eyes.

_Your going to leave, aren't you? _ Jasper thought curiously.

Sometimes his whole "reading feelings" things could get really annoying. Well, I guess no more than my "reading thoughts" thing.

I sighed. "I'm not right for her."

_I'm sorry, Edward. And I wish you didn't have to leave. You were finally happy._

Jasper walked out of the clearing quickly, knowing I wanted to be alone.

Inside, I could feel myself tearing apart, ripping into shreds. Leave Bella. It seemed unimaginable, something I couldn't do in my wildest dreams. It was unthinkable, to leave the love of my life, and the only reason I was doing it was for her.

If she needed me to leave, I would leave. It was necessary for me to go. I didn't belong here, and I didn't deserve Bella.

**I know its short- I'm sorry! Reviews make my day!**

**Luv ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, this took me forever to write, but I actually finished it! Yay! So, tell me what you think okay?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight (or New Moon) sadly doesn't belong to me.**

"We're leaving?" I heard Alice's screech as I walked toward the house.

_No, no Edward! We can't leave! I love Bella!_ I tried my hardest to tune out her thoughts.

As I stepped into their view, I kept my eyes down and walked wordlessly toward the door, but I couldn't stop hearing their thoughts.

_I have to let him make a decision... I'm going to really miss Bella, but if it's what he thinks it right..._ Esme's thoughts were slightly comforting. They dulled the raging pain inside me enough to make me keep going.

_But, I don't want to leave Bella! There'll be no one to tease! _I skipped out of Emmett's head quickly, and went to Rosalie's. Even she was surprised.

_But we just got settled in Forks! How could he leave her? Emmett couldn't ever leave me like that... Well, serves him right for starting something with a human... Shoot! He's probably snooping inside my head again!_

She started to think about a new car she wanted. I glared at her before turning to Alice and Jasper.

Alice was struggling, her eyes wild, to get to me. Jasper was holding her back.

_No, don't leave! I'm staying. I'm not going _anywhere!_ You love Bella; I've seen what will happen to you!_

I looked at her unemotionally, and went to Jasper. His thoughts were about restraining Alice mostly.

I turned to the house and heard Carlisle's voice. He was telling Bella about how he changed me.

"...I've never been sorry that I saved Edward. I should take you home now."

I took a deep breath, trying to hide the pain and walked inside.

"I'll do that." I looked at Bella's arm. Even with her wrist to shoulder covered in blood and ugly paste, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Carlisle can take me." Even when she was in pain, she was still so thoughtful.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded horrible, even to my own ears. "You'll need to change anyway. You'd give Charlie a heart attack the way you look." I tried to be normal. "I'll have Alice get you something."

I walked out. She knew something wasn't right. I could see it in her eyes. I leant against the wall in the hallway to steady myself.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I feel terrible._ Jasper thought, from the living room.

I sighed and walked upstairs, knowing I was being rude but didn't care. Alice was in her room, sitting on the couch and staring out into the night.

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly.

_It's your choice._ She thought, trying to look indifferent but failing miserably.

"She needs clothes."

Alice got up. We went downstairs silently, and I stopped when we reached the kitchen. Alice hurried towards Bella and brought her upstairs.

When we were alone, Carlisle spoke: "We will support you, Edward, in whatever you do."

I nodded, trying to smile but it came out sort of like a grimace. Slowly, I walked to the front door. I closed my eyes and blocked everything else out, trying to get a moments relief of the roaring pain.

When Bella reached the hallway, I opened the door without saying anything. She took her presents from Alice and we walked out the door.

I was still disgusted with myself. How could I have let this happen? I didn't speak in the car until Bella begged me to say something.

"What do you want me to say?"

She cringed. "Tell me you forgive me."

I felt anger flare up inside me. "Forgive _you?_ For what?"

"If I'd been more careful, nothing would have happened."

"Bella, you gave yourself a paper cut- that hardly deserves the death penalty."

"It's still my fault."

I felt my words start to rush out. "Your fault? If you'd cut yourself at Mike Newton's house, with Jessica there and your other normal friends, the worst that could possibly happen would be what? Maybe they couldn't find you a bandage? If you'd tripped and knocked over a pile of glass plates on your own- without someone throwing you into them- even then, what's the worst? You'd get blood on the seats when they drove you to the emergency room? Mike Newton could have held your hand while they stitched you up- and he wouldn't be fighting the urge to kill you the whole time he was there. Don't try to take any on this on yourself, Bella. It will only make me more disgusted with myself."

"How the hell did Mike Newton end up in this conversation?"

Why did she always say what I least expected?  
"Mike Newton ended up in this conversation because Mike Newton would be a hell of a lot healthier for you to be with." I growled at her.

"I'd rather die than be with Mike Newton," she said. "I'd rather die than be with anyone but you."

I felt myself tear inside even more, but I tried to stay calm and collected.

"Don't be melodramatic, please."

"Well then, don't you be ridiculous."

I stared out into the rain. The pain was overwhelming, and I hadn't even left her yet! Eventually we reached her house and I stopped the car and waited for her to get out. I knew I was being the biggest jerk in the world, but I also knew if I spent more time with her, it would be that much harder to leave.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"I should go home." I wanted to stay. I wanted to hold her in my arms all night and watch her sleep, but I couldn't.

"For my birthday."

"You can't have it both ways- either you want people to ignore your birthday or you don't. One or the other." I couldn't keep my voice as stern as I would have liked.

"Okay, I've decided that I don't want you to ignore my birthday. I'll see you upstairs."

I sighed inwardly. How could I say no to her? _Just one more night_ I told myself.

"You don't have to take those." I said, as she grabbed her presents.

I didn't want her to feel obligated to take them.

"I want them."

"No you don't. Carlisle and Esme spent money on you."

"I'll live." She took the presents awkwardly under her good arm.

I ran over to her and told her I would carry them.

"Thanks." She smiled, and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lightly.

"Happy Birthday."

I ran to the side of the house and climbed into her room and waited for her on the bed.

I heard her say goodnight to Charlie and get changed in the bathroom. She skipped into the room looking extremely happy, which made my dead heart break even more.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She came over and climbed into my lap. She fit perfectly, as though I was made for her.

"Can I open my presents now?" She asked, snuggling into my hard chest.

"Where did the enthusiasm come from?"

"You made me curious." She picked up the package from Carlisle and Esme.

"Allow me." I said, tearing the wrapping paper off.

"Are you sure I can handle lifting the lid?" She grumbled, but I ignored her, smiling slightly. I had decided to make this birthday as special for her as I could, and that meant me being normal and not thinking of what I had to do.

She pulled out a voucher for plane tickets they had gotten her so she could visit her mom in Jacksonville. It took a while for her to deduce what the ticket meant, but when she figured it out she smiled.

"We're going to Jacksonville?" She asked, excitedly.

"That's the idea."

"I can't believe it. Renee is going to flip! You don't mind, though, do you? It's sunny, you'll have to stay inside all day."

_Another reason why I shouldn't leave_, I told myself. Carlisle and Esme's money would go to waste. But then I thought of Bella going with someone else to Jacksonville- another guy. The pain seared through my chest. _No, that's good. It means she'll have a normal life. _I took a deep breath and made it seem like there was nothing wrong.

"I think I can handle it. If I'd had any idea that you could respond to a gift this appropriately, I would have made you open it in front of Carlisle and Esme. I thought you'd complain."

"Well of course it's too much. But I get to take you with me!"

I chuckled. "Now I wish I'd spent money on your present. I didn't realize you were capable of being reasonable."

She put down the voucher and took my present. I ripped the paper off and I handed Bella the CD I had made.

"What is it?" She asked sounding confused.

I didn't answer, just reached around her and put the CD in the player. The music began and I watched her face carefully, waiting for her reaction.

She listened with wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Does your arm hurt?" I asked, anxious.

"No, it's not my arm. It's beautiful, Edward. You couldn't have given me anything I would love more. I can't believe it."

I smiled; glad she liked it. "I didn't think you would let me get a piano so I could play it right here," I told her.

"You're right."

"How does your arm feel?"

"Just fine."

I didn't believe her. "I'll get you some Tylenol."

"I don't need anything," she said, but I lifted her off my lap and went to the door.

"Charlie," she whispered.

"He won't catch me," I said before going to the bathroom cupboard and bringing a glass and the pills back to Bella's room.

She reluctantly took the pills and swallowed them with a grimace.

"It's late," I said. I tucked her under the blanket and lay down beside her, relishing the few moments I had left with her. _I needed to leave_ I tried to convince myself, _it's what's right._

"Thanks again." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

The pain inside me became more pronounced as I thought about leaving Bella. I was being selfish by staying. I was putting her in danger every minute.

"What are you thinking about?"

I paused for a second. "I was thinking about right and wrong, actually." I answered truthfully.

She shivered slightly. "Remember how I decided that I wanted you to _not_ ignore my birthday?" She asked, obviously trying to distract me, which I welcomed.

"Yes," I said, slowly.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again."

"You're greedy tonight."

"Yes I am- but please, don't do anything you don't want to do," she added.

I laughed. "Heaven forbid that I should do anything I don't want to do."

And I pressed my lips to hers. At first, I was gentle and careful like I always was, but then I found myself kissing her more urgently. I pressed closer, trying to make the moment last forever. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, her lips furiously pressing on mine. After not _nearly_ enough time, I pulled away, sure that if I carried on, I'd completely lose control.

It was too much of a temptation.

"Sorry," I said, guiltily. "That was out of line."

"_I _don't mind." She said, out of breath.

I frowned. Didn't she know how much I wanted to be able to do that? It wasn't just her. "Try to sleep, Bella."

"No, I want you to kiss me again.

"You're overestimating my self control."

"Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?"

I grinned reluctantly. "It's a tie. Now why don't you stop pushing your luck and go to sleep?"

"Fine."

She snuggled into me, pressing her injured arm against my cold shoulder. I wasn't deceived, but I let her be.

I watched Bella sleep, taking her in with my eyes, and soaking up every last inch of my angel that I could get before I had to leave the one person that meant everything to me.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R, and thanx to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story! Luv ya guys, kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I wasn't going to post this for a couple days, but then I got bored so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or New Moon does not belong to me.**

I ran at full speed back to my house, focusing only on sprinting as fast as I could. When I walked through the door, I saw everyone sitting at the dining room table, waiting for me. I went over and sat in an empty chair beside Esme.

_I'm sorry, Edward I'm so, so, so sorry..._Jasper's thoughts were starting to get annoying.

"Edward, we will leave this up to you." Carlisle's voice was calm.

"Edward, you'll be leaving the love of your life! None of us has seen you this happy in a _long_ time, if you leave-"

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded her. "It's Edward's choice."

"We need to leave." I said, unable to hide the obvious pain in my voice. "It's what's best for her. It's what's right."

Carlisle nodded. He got up and was followed by Esme, Rosalie and Emmett out of the room.

Alice sighed. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

I pondered on that for a moment. "No," I said at last. "I think it would be best with a clean break."

Alice got up and ran to her room. _Good luck... _Jasper told me, before going upstairs to comfort Alice.

I waited for Bella at school. The idea of leaving still haunted me, even though I knew I was no good for Bella. Everyone else had left this morning, leaving me to say goodbye.

A few minutes later she drove into the lot and I went to her truck and opened the door.

"How do you feel?"

"Perfect," she said, cringing. It was obvious she was lying.

I spent the morning memorizing every inch of her face. Her deep chocolate eyes, her flawless features, her tantalizing scent...

At lunch she asked me where Alice was.

I answered slowly: "She's with Jasper." Well, it was true.

"Is he okay?"

"He's gone away for a while."

"What? Where?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"And Alice too." She said, quietly.

"Yes. She'll be gone for a while. She was trying to convince him to go to Denali."

Since I hated lying to Bella, I tried to make the story as close to the truth as possible. I just left out a few bits, like everyone else had gone too.

"Is your arm bothering you?" I asked, noticing she had an unreadable expression on he face.

"Who cares about my stupid arm?" She muttered.

I didn't answer, the pain searing through me again. Bella put her head down on the table. I wanted to go to her, wrap my arms around her slender shoulder and comfort her. But, I restrained myself, thinking about the "clean break.'

We were silent for the rest of the day. After school, she asked me if I'd come over later tonight.

"Later?" I asked, stalling for a bit.

"I have to work. I had to trade with Ms. Newton to get yesterday off."

"Oh."

"So you'll come over when I'm home, though, right?" She sounded unsure.

"If you want me to."

"I always want you.

"All right then," I said, hating myself.

I kissed her on the forehead and went to my own car. I watched her drive out of the parking lot, fighting the urge to run over and say how I would always want her too.

I spent the afternoon driving in circles around Forks, and thinking about what I was going to say when I had to tell her goodbye. I had decided to lie was the best idea, to tell her I didn't want her. It would help her let go.

I got to Bella's house a few moments before she did. I went inside and waited for her with Charlie, who was watching ESPN sports.

"Dad? Edward?" Bella's voice floated through form the hallway.

"In here." Charlie answered.

I kept my eyes on the TV as Charlie told Bella about the pizza on the table. She waited in the doorway, her eyes wary.

"I'll be right behind you." I said, trying to look normal when my world was about to fall apart.

I stayed still as Bella went upstairs, got her camera and took a picture of me. Charlie and I looked up.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Charlie asked in a complaining tone.

"Oh, come on." She put on a fake smile. "You know Mom will be calling soon to ask if I'm using my presents. I have to get to work before she can get her feelings hurt."

"Why are you taking pictures of me, though?" Charlie muttered darkly.

"Because you're so handsome," she said, in a cheerful voice. "And because, since you bought the camera, you're obligated to be on of my subjects."

Charlie mumbled something that no one was supposed to hear.

"Hey, Edward. Take one of me and my dad together."

She threw the camera at me, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I aimed the lens at them. "You need to smile, Bella."

The camera flashed. "Let me take one of you kids," Charlie said.

I stood and tossed him the camera. Bella went to stand next to me, her eyes downcast. I put one arm lightly over her shoulders and she put one around my waist.

"Smile, Bella."

The flash went off. "Enough pictures for tonight, you don't have to use the whole roll now."

I wasn't paying attention to him. I walked back to sit against the sofa, twisting out of Bella's arms.

She looked bewildered, then stared at the TV, her eyes blank.

The show ended and I stood. "I'd better get home."

"See ya," Charlie said.

Bella followed me out the door. "Will you stay?" She asked, flatly.

"Not tonight."

I got in the car and drove away, promising myself I wouldn't go to her room tonight,

Even one night without Bella was horrible. I spent the night sitting in the car, staring out the window. It was going to kill me to leave.

**The part where Edward _does_ leave is coming in the next chapter, so please review or I won't continue! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed... LUV YA!**

**For the next chapter, I'm hoping to get 5 more reviews, or I won't continue SO PLEASE R&R!**

**It's Winter Break, YAY!, so I have more time and I can write more... so tell me if you think I should keep going!**

**Kisses! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, I know I said I would only continue if I got 5 reviews, but I really needed a distraction cause my frickin boyfriend broke up with me on the PHONE yesterday, and then today he wants to get back together again! So I'm kinda pissed off right now, and then my laptop wasn't working so I'm using my brothers... and yeah!(Sorry for the boring Authors Notes...) Hope you like it!**

The last two days were hell.

I went through school, never speaking, hating myself for being like this. It shouldn't be hard for me to leave! I should be able to easily, as it was the right thing to do. Everyday, I made up excuses like: _The sun might come out today,_ or _She's picking up her photos at the shop and I haven't decided exactly what I was going to say._

I had decided to do it today, knowing the longer I waited, the harder it would be for both of us.

"Do you mind if I come over today?" I asked Bella, after school one day.

"Of course not."

"Now?" I asked, my tone seeming desperate.

"Sure. I was jut going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."

I took the envelopes from her. "I'll do it. And I'll beat you there." I smiled, sadly.

"Okay," she said without smiling.

I waited for her at her house, parking my car in Charlie's spot as I would leave before he got home.

She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and I came to meet her.

"Come for a walk with me." My voice sounded disgusting.

I took her hand and lead her a few steps into the trees.

"Okay, let's talk."

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was the worst moment in my entire damned life. I felt like I was about to lose everything in the world.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon, regardless."

She looked confused. I looked at her, forcing myself to look cold and distant.

"When you say we-"

"I mean my family and myself." I said, clearly and with fake distaste.

She shook her head, and I waited.

"Okay, I'll come with you," Bella said, like it was the only possible answer.

"You can't Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you."

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" She sounded slightly hysterical now.

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," I interrupted.

"_No!_ This is about my soul, isn't it?" She shouted. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you, it's yours already!"

If I had a heart, it would be shattering into a million pieces. She wasn't going to let go.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I lied.

I watched her talk that in.

"You... don't... want me?" She sounded perplexed.

"No."

"Well, that changes things."

_What!?_ I was about to yell. _You believe me? Maybe she doesn't want you as much as you thought..._ I told myself.

I looked into the trees before I spoke next, knowing the pain in my eyes would betray me if I looked at her.

"Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... _tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't. Don't do this," she whispered.

"You're not good for me, Bella." I said. I knew those words would make her think I didn't want her, which was the most absurd thing I had ever heard, I wanted her to no end, and the fact that I couldn't have her was killing me.

"If... that's what you want."

I nodded. "I would like to ask one favor, though, if it's not to much to ask."

How dare I ask a favor of her after what I had done to her?

Pain flashed across her face, followed by reckless determination. The fact that she still wanted to help me after this made it a thousand times harder to keep up the cold mask on my face.

"Anything," she vowed,

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."

She nodded again. "I will."

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."

She looked unstable, and her breathing started to come in ragged gasps.

"Don't worry," I said, trying to comfort her. "You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

I felt sick at the thought that I didn't want her to forget me.

"And your memories?"

"Well-" I said. _I'll never heal_, I wanted to say. "I won't forget. But _my_ kind... we're very easily distracted." I stepped away. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back."

I shook my head. "No, they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell your goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" Her voice sounded disbelieving.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I took another step away. "Goodbye Bella."

"Wait!" She choked out, reaching toward me.

I reached back and pinned her hands to her sides. Then, unable to resist, I pressed me lips to her forehead.

"Take care of yourself." I breathed, before sprinting off.

Every inch of me screamed to go back. I could hardly breath. I went deeper into the forest before looping back to Bella's house.

I was dazed, the truth of it not truly hitting me yet. Once in Bella's room, I took all the birthday presents we had given her: the CD and the plane tickets, and gathered up all the pictures of me to take away.

I had promised her it would be like I never existed. I was about to go when I found I couldn't leave. I just couldn't take everything that reminded her of me. Quickly I stuck everything under a loose floorboard before I could change my mind.

Then I leapt out the window and started to run. I ran at full speed into the forest, though forcing myself to go in the opposite direction Bella was.

About 10 minutes later I sat down near a tree, leaned back and let the misery overtake me.

It was at that moment that my life was truly over.

**Tell me what you think, okay?**

**Luv yas, kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating sooner! I was on holiday and stuff, though I know it's a bad excuse! It's really short but I wanted to show Edward's pain before I write about his "distractions." I promise to update sooner! And remember, please review! It makes me want to continue! I'm writing the next chapter now, so I'll have it up tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks so much for reading my story, peoples. It means so much to me when people review, and thanks so much to those who have! I know, I know, stupid boring pointless authors notes, right? Okay, I'll get to the story now. :D**

**Oh wait, forgot about the Disclaimer!**

**TWILIGHT BELONGS TO MOI! Just kidding, :P**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me! Well, not everything... like my cookie or my laptop or my blanket or my earphones or my ipod or my lamp or... you get the idea. **

I had never imagined that my life could be this bad. I had been away from Bella for three days and I felt like everything inside me was burning. I had known it would feel horrible, and I had thought I was prepared for the unyielding pain. But I was wrong.

For the last couple days I had been driving pointlessly around. Originally I planned to go to Denali, but I just couldn't be around anyone else right now. I changed my direction every few hours so Alice couldn't find me. I had expected to feel as if a part of me was still with Bella, but I didn't. I felt as if every single molecule of me was left back with her. As if my very soul (if I have one) was ripped from my body, and left only raging pain and a deep black pit, in which I was slowly spiraling into.

***Sob!* Poor Edward! Am I the only one who feels really bad for Edward right now? Maybe it's just me D: **

**Or maybe I'm just a wimp :P**

**So hope you liked it! Please review! Virtual cookies to those who are going to review! Or have reviewed! You get to choose either chocolate chip, smarties or double chocolatey chunk! Yummy!**

**Sorry again for it being so short and for taking so long to post it! Will you forgive me? Pretty please with a cherry on top? But not one of those fake cherries, cause man I hate them.**

**Okay, now I'm just blabbering so I'll stop now. Byebye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry it's late, but I've been really busy lately. It's still kinda short, so sorry bout that too.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

After days and days of driving I made my mind up to go to Denali. Tanya and her family were always welcoming, though I was sure nothing could fill the gaping black hole inside me.

I took my time getting there, preparing myself to see Alice, who was sure to be there. I arrived on their doorstep and when the door opened Alice immediately flung herself at me.

"Edward!" She cried into my ear, hugging me with all her might. Jasper was behind her, sending me calming thoughts.

_Oh my god, I've been so worried! Thank god he didn't go kill himself or something..._ I pulled out of Alice's thoughts, not wanting them to give me any ideas. Kate, Irina and Tanya then hugged me. They all looked sorrowful, but I didn't trust Tanya's expression. After a quick look into her head, I saw she wasn't actually unhappy for Bella and I. A guilty look flashed across her face as she saw I knew her little secret.

"Edward," Irina addressed me. "We are all very sorry to hear about you and your human." I frowned at the mention of "my human." It seemed rude to call her that. I was about to tell Irina that Bella wasn't "my human," when more calming waves took over me. I sighed, knowing I couldn't trust my emotions right now.

At first they tried to talk to me, but then, seeing as I literally resembled a zombie, they let me be. Jasper tried to help by constantly controlling my emotions and taking away the overwhelming sadness and pain, but it wouldn't work. He and I were both growing more frustrated by the minute. Jasper was getting annoyed because he thought it his fault that I had to leave, and because he couldn't take away the pain for me. I was getting annoyed because he was trying. I wanted to be left alone. It was a mistake to come here, to be around other people. I needed to leave. I got up and sprinted out the door.

Once outside my head felt clearer. I walked over to a near patch of deep snow and lay in it. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella. I imagined her sleeping, looking angelic in her beauty. I was so immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice Tanya slip outside and join me in the snow bank.

I didn't even bother to look into her thoughts- I knew what she had come to say.

"Tanya, I-"

"I know." She told me, cutting me off. She sighed. "I could fool myself into believing you want me like that. I could pretend you broke up with her for me. But I know you didn't."

I turned to look at her. "Thank you."

She nodded, her eyes glimmering. "If you ever do want to..." She trailed off, making her voice seem seductive.

"Sorry, Tanya. But no."

She groaned. _The one that I really want doesn't want me back. Fabulous._

I felt guilty after hearing her thoughts. "Your beautiful, Tanya. But we weren't meant to be together."

Tanya nodded. "Are you going to stay?" She asked hopefully.

"I... I don't think I can."

She nodded again, expecting my answer. She leaned forward, hoping to kiss me, but I turned so her lips met my cheek. I gave her a quick hug and got up, dusting the snow off my clothes. She did the same.

"I'll tell them bye for you."

"Thank you." I said, gratefully. I didn't want to face Alice right now.

I went to my car and got in. I had no idea where I was about to go, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Without Bella, my world had no meaning.

**Did you like it? Please review! And if you have any ideas for where Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are, could you tell me? It has to be somewhere dark and rainy, so I was thinking maybe somewhere like Astoria, Oregon or Highlands, North Carolina. They're both really rainy so tell me what you think.**

** Oh! And I was wondering if you think I should make them go to school? Tell me, please! Oh, and I need at least 10 reviews to continue. I know you can do it, and I promise to make the next chappie longer, so please R&R! **

**Luv ya guys!**


	10. Author's Note: Please Read!

**I'm so, so, so sorry! I hate Author's Notes too, and I'm so sorry I have to do this! **

**First, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed:**

**sophiecullenisawesome**

**twilightfan726**

**Culls4Erin**

**mandaax**

**JamieGurl16**

**teamedward3**

**itsacullenthing**

**Human Vampyre**

**.17**

**WeReWoLf SwEeThEaRt**

**sheeiur22**

**Vacant Touch**

**This is Kelsey**

**lovetheL**

**xpaigex**

**I love you guys so much! Thanks for taking the time to review- it means so much to me!**

**But, I don't think I'm gonna continue this story. I'm really sorry, but I'm already at chapter 9 and I have only 34 reviews. So unless I get at least 6 new reviews really soon, to make the total 40, I'm discontinuing this story. **

**I'm really sorry if I'm being annoying or mean, but I want to know if anyone is actually appreciating the story. It takes me a long time to write and I work hard at it, so could people please tell me if they want me to continue.**

**So, yeah! Please review!**

**p.s~ I'm sorry for the A/N again!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay! I'm so happy! I got 40 reviews, so now I get to continue! Thanks you guys and hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Darn. Fooey.**

For the first time in many years I felt exhausted. The pain was so strong I could hardly move. I had been lying on the seat of the car, in the middle of nowhere, for a countless number of days. The phone in my pocket had been vibrating constantly, but I didn't have the energy to break it. It was midday, the sun high in the sky, when I decided to try to go to my family. Judging by the number of calls, they wanted me to come back. Was Bella moving on? Probably. I felt sick at the thought of her with someone else.

_I shouldn't feel this way,_ I thought to myself. _I was the one who left. I should be happy for her if she has moved on. Her happiness matters the most._

This last part was true. She mattered more than anything. If leaving her and staying away was the safest thing to do, I would do it.

_The pain will go away._ I told myself. _Just go to your family. Try and move on, for them. For Bella. _

With this slightly comforting thought in my head, I forced myself to get up and start the car. As if on queue, my phone vibrated again.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. My voice sounded flat and expressionless.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" Esme was practically crying. "He picked it up, he answered!" She yelled to everyone around her.

I heard a babble of voices in the background, and the Esme shushing them.

"Edward, where are you? Please come home, we miss you."

"Okay."

"Edward... are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, shortly. Then, after feeling guilty for getting annoyed so quickly, I said: "I'll be there soon, okay? Love you."

"I love you too, dear." Esme's voice was soft and caring.

I snapped the phone shut after saying bye. I tried not to think about Bella for the entire journey, but failed miserably. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and eventually stopped trying. It was all I could do to keep going, and not go back to Forks.

I arrived on the doorstep of the address that Esme had given me, sopping wet and extremely depressed. This town was like Forks- almost constant rain and very little sun. The door swung open to reveal Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle waiting for me. I was engulfed in hugs; Esme kept coming back for more. When we were finally through I followed everyone into the living room. Everything was already unpacked and in its place. Esme told me all about their plan for us to go to school. Alice and Jasper were due home tomorrow, and we would begin school the following Monday. I listened quietly, wondering how I would survive. _Good thing I was dead already_,I thought.

I spent the next couple days telling myself that time would heal the pain. It would go away. It had to.

I glared at our new school through the fogged up window in my Volvo. It looked too much like Forks High School for my liking. We hurried to the office through the rain, where we got our schedules from the receptionist. First class: Biology. I cursed under my breath. Was this punishment of some sort? Memories of Bella in Biology were too much to bear. I closed my eyes and tried to endure the pain. Jasper sent me calming emotions and, finally, I raised my head and followed Alice to the Science building, while the others departed to their own classes.

_Okay, is S302... S300, S301, ah, here it is. _I focused on Alice's thoughts, hoping they might distract me. We walked into a room filled with scientific equipment. Plants lined the windowsill and microscopes littered the many tables, at which students were sitting and talking among themselves. No one had noticed Alice and I yet, so we went over to the teacher's desk.

"Hello," Alice said, cheerfully. The teacher jumped at the sound of her voice. I heard Alice laughing in her head.

"...Hello." The teacher said, his voice sounding oddly nasal. _Oh, the new kids. Darn, where did I put the papers?_ He sounded flustered and unorganized, even in his head. "You must be the new students... I have the papers here somewhere..." He started rummaging around his desk, turning over random papers and objects.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward." Alice said, brightly.

"I'm Mr. Anderson. Welcome to Biology... Why don't you take a seat over there, Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Anderson said to Alice, pointing across the room to an empty seat. "And Mr. Cullen... How 'bout you sit over there, near the window." I nodded and walked over to my assigned seat. Thankfully, it was beside the window, which meant I could pass the lesson looking outside.

I slouched down into the chair and was pulling out a few books when I heard a extremely high pitched voice beside me.

"Hi! I'm Ashley Jones. What's your name? Are you new here? Is that your sister, over there? So, where did you come from?"

I grimaced. This girl was almost more annoying than Jessica Stanley. She talked much to fast and her voice sounded like an annoying squirrel. _Gentleman, be a gentleman._ I reminded myself, before I answered her. "I'm Edward Cullen. Yes, I just moved here from Washington, and that's my sister, Alice."

"Oh my god, Washington? I love Washington!" She smiled, and tossed her long, straight dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. _He is _too_ gorgeous to be allowed! _She gushed, in her head. _Look at that face..._ I turned away. Her fantasies were even more vulgar than Jessica's.

Fortunately, Mr. Anderson told us to answer the questions on page 112 of our textbook so Ashley couldn't talk to me anymore. I finished about three minutes later, but pretending to be still working for obvious reasons. When the bell rang, Alice skipped over to my seat.

"Ready to go?" She asked me out loud. I nodded, collecting my books.

"And then, Danny fell off the slide! So we had to run and get him, and the raccoons stole our lunch!" Ashley was babbling about something, completely oblivious to my lack of interest. She was looking down at her papers, and didn't know Alice was right beside her.

_Who's this?_ Alice asked me, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Cuckoo." I whispered to her. "Let's go," we hurried out of the classroom, with Alice giggling uncontrollably. Ashley was _still_ talking, and she was earning some very weird looks from fellow classmates.

Everyone stared as we walked through the halls, and I kept my head down and tried to think about something else. Unfortunately, that meant my thoughts turned to Bella. A whole new wave of pain bombarded me, making me sink eve deeper into my own personal hell.

**Did you like it? If you did like it, review. If you didn't like it, review. If you hated it, review. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **

**Oh, and I was thinking: Have you guys read Rosalie's Call? The chapter Stephenie Meyer posted on her website about when Edward thought Bella was dead? Okay, well I was wondering whether you think I should write around that, and have that part of the story- like I would write up to that moment, and after it, or do you think I should write my own version of that? Please tell me!**

**Luv you soooooo much! xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
